


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by Redminibike1



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Boba Fett-centric, CC-2224 | Cody Gets A Hug, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Character Study, Cody is a good big brother, Gen, Gree lives because I said so, M/M, Mission Fic, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Rescue, Reunions, boba wants a father figure and obi is right there alright, everyone loves Cody, obi helps boba out during the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redminibike1/pseuds/Redminibike1
Summary: Boba Fett had been only a child, around thirteen standard years, when he landed himself in jail.Or: Boba finds out Obi-Wan Kenobi survived the rise of the Empire, and seeks to return a favour, and maybe find a place for himself in the process.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & Boba Fett, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 252





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This bad boy has been in my notebook for a few months now lol so I’m throwing it out here
> 
> Title is from Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros, although the cover by Edith Whiskers is my favourite (Tom Rosenthal never fails haha)
> 
> Anyways, I really enjoyed writing some insight into Boba, although it might be ooc lol. I just want him to come to terms with his life, okay?
> 
> Basically Boba trying to reunite Cody and Obi-Wan, and finding his place in the galaxy.

Boba Fett had two rules, which had kept him alive against all odds. The first was to never let his mind wander, the second was to never get sentimental. Boba’s father, Jango Fett, had been the one who taught him the rules. A young Boba had asked why both rules had told him what _not_ to do, rather than what _to_ do. Jango had chuckled, and replied that bounty hunters were very good at saying yes, but it was with saying no that they had a problem.

Boba had fought to follow the rules ever since he was ten years old, because he’d seen the consequences of failing to do so in his own father, who’d gotten scared and desperate and left Boba all alone.

And yet, as Boba strides through the sterile halls of an Imperial Destroyer, he breaks both the rules. It isn’t as uncommon an occurrence as Boba would like to admit. He’d always had a tendency for stupidly philosophical thoughts. Jango had teased him for it, even though Boba was sure his father had had the same inclination. 

He passes a group of stormtroopers, eyeing their unvarying white helmets through his own dented green beskar. Distantly, he remembers Kamino, and wonders just how many clones are left, and how many have been killed and replaced with people who have known love and family and home.

Boba doesn’t like to think about the clone troopers, doesn’t like to remember that he can see his father’s face every time he looks in a mirror. Thoughts like those can make him wonder if he’s not trying to be something bigger than he’s meant for, and if he should have died on some forgotten planet in some absurd war, surrounded by people who pretend they’re his siblings rather than his reflection. On most days he can brush these thoughts aside, but as the troopers march by, he wonders who decided he deserved something different.

Boba likes to think he’s special, but he can’t help but wonder if he’s not still a slave, just like them.

He approaches the bridge, glad that his uncanny sense of direction had steered him right. He’d declined an escort, and was relieved he wouldn’t look like a fool.

The doors slide open, and he forces his shoulders back before approaching the dark figure standing before the large viewscreen.

“Lord Vader,” he greets, inclining his head. His father had told him long ago to never be friendly, but to always show respect to those who deserved it. This powerful not-Jedi definitely deserved it. 

“Boba Fett. Follow me, if you please. This conversation calls for privacy.”

Boba follows, glad to realize that Vader was showing him respect in return. They leave the bridge and step into an empty conference room a few doors down. Both men ignore the chairs, choosing to stand a few feet apart. With a wave of his hand, Vader locks the door. Boba is suddenly very aware that he would have no chance against Vader, should it come to that.

“I will get straight to the point. You have very quickly earned a reputation among the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. You have come out victorious against Cad Bane, who was notorious for his abilities to kill even Jedi. With that in mind, I have an assignment to offer you, one that is both extremely difficult and of the utmost importance. I trust I have your discretion?”

Boba nods, feeling abnormally curious. “Of course.”

“Contrary to official reports, a few Jedi managed to survive their purging. One of those Jedi was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was one of the masterminds behind the Jedi uprising, and he is a great threat to the Empire. I would like you to find him, and, if capture is not possible, to kill him where he stands.”

Boba is extremely grateful for his helmet most days, but never more so than in that moment. He checks the shields guarding his mind, and, breaking his two rules once more, thinks back to the past.

…

Boba Fett had been only a child, around thirteen standard years, when he landed himself in jail. He was young and scared and angry, surrounded by bounty hunters who had known his father, and who sought to raise and manipulate Boba in equal measure. Boba had quickly become aware of how small he was, and of how large the galaxy was in comparison. He lashed out at the jail guards, putting a clear divide between them and him. No matter his fate, Boba refused to be seen as a clone.

In the months that Boba was in that jail, he learned a lot. He learned about pecking orders and choosing your battles. But in the dark of the night, as he lay in his bunk, listening to the familiar snores of Bossk, Boba also learned perspective, and he began to doubt.

Ever since his father had died, over three years ago, Boba’s sole focus had been making Mace Windu pay for killing him. But Boba had begun to wonder if Windu had only done to Jango what Jango had been trying to do to him. Jango had not been unarmed, and he had not begged for mercy. They had been fighting on equal terms, and Windu had come up on top. In the depths of Boba’s heart, he wonders if Jango hadn’t died in the way he would have wanted to. It had been a warrior’s death, quick and honorable.

Boba had even managed, though he was loath to admit it in the light of day, to understand that his father had been a flawed man.

Oh yes, on days when Boba’s anger made him honest, he could even call Jango a selfish man. Boba had always noticed, growing up, a divide between himself and the clones that looked just like him. While Jango had shown Boba love and praise, the troopers had been pushed harder, told to be better, killed when they failed.

Boba had befriended a few of his batchmates, although he’d begun resenting them as their aging began to outstrip him more and more.

Kote had always stuck out to Boba, and it was clear that Jango had felt the same way. 

Kote—Cody—had been kind and loyal and sharp and oh-so-capable. He was the clone who had been treated most like Boba, most like a son, and yet it was clear Jango was training him, not raising him. One of Kote’s other batchmates had been decommissioned after breaking his collarbone, and Jango had not comforted the crying boy, only told him to make sure he never failed in the same way.

So yes, Boba had learned to be honest with himself, and he’d even very nearly decided not to kill Mace Windu. But he was still flooded with anger when Cad Bane had informed him that a Jedi was there to see him.

“If it’s Windu, I swear—”  
  


“Careful, Boba,” Bane drawled, “The walls have ears here. Anyways, it’s not him. I actually respect this one, but I still want you to tell him to watch his back.”  
  


Boba was led into an interrogation room by two clones, and he started at the sight of the same Jedi who had talked to and later fought his father, before Geonosis. His hair was shorter and he looked older, more tired, but then again, Boba could’ve said the same about himself.

The man nodded kindly as he entered. “Thank you, Commander Fox.” He said to the all-red trooper, smooth posh accent sending Boba back in time. 

Boba nudged his chair and sat down hard as the troopers left. “Cad Bane says to watch your back.”

To his surprise, the man laughed, eyes lighting up, and Boba had almost smiled back.

“I have the highest respect for Cad Bane. He’s got good instincts. If it’s not too much trouble, maybe you could tell him that I always watch my back.”

Boba nodded, feeling equal parts shy and angry, shocked by the strange warmth this jedi radiated.

“I apologize, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I believe we met on Kamino.”

Boba’s anger grew swiftly at the mention of those days, despite Obi-Wan’s oddly soothing presence.

“I remember. You fought my father, and then your friend killed him!” He spat.

Obi-Wan bowed his head, expression turning contrite. “Boba, I regret many things that happened on Geonosis. I should have tried harder to interfere. I’m very sorry that your father died, and I’d like to help you, if you’ll allow me.”

Boba furrowed his brow, looking over Obi-Wan with suspicion. “Why would you want to help me?”

“Because we both lost people on Geonosis, because you’re too young to be left to waste away in jail, and because my Commander knew you, once, and I trust his judgement when he says that you are a good person.”

“Your Commander knows me?”

“He says he did. Maybe you remember Cody?”

Boba straightened, “Kote? He’s alive?”

Obi-Wan nodded, expression softening. “Yes, Kote is alive and well. He is quite fond of you.”

Boba studied Obi-Wan, tilting his head. “And you’re fond of him? Is that why you trust him? I tried to kill Windu, you know. Nobody should care about me.”

“And yet, he does. And you’re right, I’m very fond of him as well, and I trust him completely. This war is many things, but it gave me the chance to meet him and many other good men.” 

Obi-Wan’s gaze went distant for a moment before he blinked and focused on Boba. “I apologize, that’s besides the point. I trust Cody and the Council trusts me. I’ve been working towards your release, and I’ve finally accomplished it.”

Boba opened his mouth and shut it again, stunned. Finally he managed to choke out words. “I’m...I’m free?”

“In a week’s time, yes. I’m sorry it took so long. Now, I wanted to visit you first to ask if you want to be a bounty hunter, or if you’ve ever considered another profession.”

Boba sat back, surprised again. This conversation was giving him whiplash. “...Another profession?”

“Oh yes, Cody and I have been looking into some things. I believe you’re quite the fighter, so we’ve come up with, mainly, personal security, or training civilian insurgents on war-torn planets. Of course, you don’t have to fight. You could be anything you want, an engineer, an artist, a cook...” Obi-Wan trailed off, grinning.

Boba smiled back shyly, feeling a swell of appreciation. “Thank you, honestly, that’s...a lot. But...my dad was a bounty hunter. Would you still let me out if I said that I wanted to be one too?”

Obi-Wan tilted his head, and Boba was reminded strangely of a Loth-cat. “Of course. We actually had a feeling that would be your answer. You forget, maybe, that bounty hunting isn’t necessarily illegal. The Guild is recognized by the Republic as an official organization, and bounty hunters are often hired by governments to arrest criminals at large. Cody and I actually took the liberty of arranging you a bit of a job. It’s not Guild, but it’s legal. The employer is a friend of mine. Although I think joining the Guild would be a good idea eventually, I wanted you to have the opportunity to start off as a private contractor. Some people prefer that route. It’s harder to get started, but once you gain a reputation, the money is much better.”

“You guys...did all that for me?” Boba suddenly wilted, realization dawning. “I don’t have a ship or—or weapons.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “We took care of that too, don’t worry. Jedi manage to bring all kinds of things back from missions, so the Temple has no short supply of everything you’ll need. When you’re released, everything will be waiting for you.” He grinned, “I also have it on good authority that Hondo has been taking good care of _your_ ship, and that he’d be very willing to trade it for the one we’re supplying you with.”

“My ship’s alright?” Boba exclaimed.

“I believe so.”

Boba shifted, leaning forward in the face of everything he could never have imagined. “What do you want in return?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Nothing, really. It’s nothing that shouldn’t have been done before. Maybe just...keep it legal, and don’t come after Jedi. I’d appreciate that.”

Boba grinned, buoyant and hopeful. “I can do that.”  
  


Obi-Wan laughed. “Great.”

“Will…” Boba hesitated, “Will I get to see Kote?”

“Unfortunately, Cody is on a bit of a solo mission. He’s in charge of Task Force 99, and sometimes they demand his presence away from me. You’d like them, I think, very chaotic but talented. However, I could give you his comm? He’d love to hear from you.”

Boba nodded, and Obi-Wan relayed the frequency before bidding Boba goodbye. Boba controlled the urge to give the man a hug.

As he lay in his bunk that night, he remembered his father’s strange admiration and wistfulness after he’d met Obi-Wan. Boba remembered Jango expressing that, despite being a jetti, Kenobi was the kind of great warrior that Jango liked, and that he wished they weren’t on opposing sides. Boba also remembered the soft look in Obi-Wan’s eyes when he mentioned Cody and thinks, vaguely, that Jango would be happy to know Obi-Wan loved some version of himself, Kote especially.

…

Boba shakes his head slightly, and then more firmly, coming back to the present. He takes a deep breath, forcing his shoulders down as he prepares to respond to Vader.  
  


“I apologize, my Lord, but I must decline. I tried killing Jedi once, and I don’t really fancy another go. My focus lies on other targets now. I wish you luck in your task, but I am not your man.”

Vader doesn’t respond immediately, and Boba fights not to shrink under the scrutiny. _Well_ , Boba thinks, _I had a pretty good run_.

Eventually, Vader steps forward, breath rasping. “Perhaps your reputation is deceptive. I was informed that you never turned down a good assignment, and never failed.”

Boba lowers his hand to rest near his hip, a silent warning. “Perhaps it is deceptive. Nevertheless, my decision is final.”

“I will allow you to walk away this time, but I hope I’m clear when I say to never cross my path again.”

Boba bows. “I agree completely, Lord Vader. Goodbye.” He walks to the door and unlocks it, but he can’t resist shooting Vader a lazy salute before walking away.

Boba is halfway back to the landing pad when he stops, deep in thought. Obi-Wan _was_ alive, despite the clones being ordered to kill the Jedi. Boba wonders if that meant Kote refused to follow through, and if he was with Obi-Wan wherever he was hiding.

Boba _had_ missed Kote, although he’d failed to reach out to him after he was released from prison. When he’d heard about the rise of the Empire, he had been saddened to realize that he was too late. 

Now, however, it seems Boba has been given a second chance.

So, Boba turns left instead of continuing straight back to his ship, and nearly laughs when he sees a green astromech rolling towards him. Boba holds out a hand and the droid stops, whistling a question. Boba wishes that he had binary translation in his helmet. 

“Hello. '' Boba leans down and pulls out an electroknife, prying off the droid’s restraining bolt in a shower of sparks. “Sorry if that hurt.”

The droid trills, and they sound happy, Boba decides.

“I’d ask your name, but I’m afraid I don’t understand you. How would you like to be free of the Empire?”

The droid’s head spins, and they chirp excitedly.

Boba chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes. I just need one favour, and then you and I can get off this ship.”

The astromech moves forward, as if in agreement.

“Alright, can you plug into the database? I need you to find a man named Commander Cody.”

The droid chirps again before turning and rolling over to a nearby plug. Boba scans the hallway as the droid works. When the green astromech is done, they turn to Boba.

“Okay, can you beep once for yes, twice for no? When we get to my ship I’ll be able to talk to you, but I need some information right now.”  
  


The droid beeps once.

“Great. Okay, is he alive?”

One beep. _Yes._

“Is he listed as a traitor?”

Two beeps. _No._ Boba cocks his head.

“Is he working for the Empire?”

One beep. _Yes._

Boba furrows his brow, confused. “Do you know where he is?”

Another beep. _Yes._

Boba nods sharply. “Fantastic. Good job. Now, let’s get out of here.”

The droid whistles and rolls away quickly, leaving Boba to stride along behind them. Boba ensures to keep his walk confident and intimidating. Sure enough, no troopers question them, and they make it back to the ship unhindered.

“Alright, let’s get out of here, and then we can talk things through.”

Boba is infinitely grateful for the unorganized Empire, who never realize that he has stolen a droid. He makes a quick jump to the nearest system, and stops the ship near a small moon.

“Can you plug in for me? Then we can talk.”

The droid complies. Text appears on the ship console. 

_I AM R6-T17, THANK YOU FOR FREEING ME._

Boba nods, “Nice to meet you, R6.”

_TC-2224, FORMERLY KNOWN AS MARSHALL COMMANDER CODY, IS A CLONE TROOPER. HE WAS SECOND-IN-COMMAND OF THE 7TH SKY CORPS, AND VARIOUS OFFSHOOT UNITS. AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS, TC-2224 WAS RELOCATED TO KAMINO, WHERE HE SERVES AS A TRAINER._

“Kamino, huh? That’s doable. Why the hell they gave Kote such a worthless job is beyond me.”

Boba calculated a jump to Kamino. “I wonder why he didn’t desert when everything went to hell. I imagine he didn’t want to kill his jetti.”

R6 whirrs. _JEDI?_

Boba starts. “Whoops, I forgot I wasn’t alone. I hope you’re not a spy.”

R6 hums. _NOT A SPY. JEDI WERE GOOD. EMPIRE IS EVIL._

“You’ve got some pretty rebellious views. Were you around during the war?” He pushes the ship into hyperspace.

R6 shifts, as if to stand up taller. _SERVED JEDI MASTER KIT FISTO._ They beep sadly. _K.I.A. ON EMPIRE DAY._

“Hmm. I’ve never heard of them. Of course, I only knew a few Jedi. Do you have a name you’d prefer?”

_MASTER FISTO CALLED ME TAIL._

“Would you like me to call you Tail?”

R6 pauses for a moment, as if contemplating. _YES PLEASE._

“Alright, Tail. This is gonna be a short trip, and we’re gonna have to wing it. I don’t know why Kote is still with the Empire. If it’s free will, we turn around. If it’s something else, we grab him and go.” Boba sighs, checking his guns. “I’m not even sure why I’m bothering.”

Tail whirrs. _YOU’RE A CLONE._

Boba flinches, before nodding tiredly. “Yes.”

_WHO WAS YOUR JEDI?_

Boba shakes his head. “I didn’t have one. I’m not a soldier.”  
  


The ship drops out of hyperspace, and Boba heads towards the all-too-familiar sight of Kamino. It’s raining, like always, when Boba lands outside the former cloning facility. Tail wrangles up some clearance codes to get them through atmo, but Boba is sure they’ll be boarded very quickly. That is exactly what he’s counting on.

Sure enough, the bay door opens and two pristine stormtroopers come out. Boba opens the ramp door and they walk up, foolishly unhesitant.

Boba smashes the first one up the head before slamming his elbow into the exposed windpipe of the second. The first one crumples, unconscious, but the second only falls, gasping. He takes off their helmet and bashes them over the head as well. With a sigh, he looks down at the clone trooper. “I wish there weren’t two. Let’s hope nobody asks any questions.”

He drags the unconscious men to his bounty cell and strips the second one down, donning his armour.

Tail whirrs from the main hold. 

“Yeah, I’m done.” Boba calls, walking out and closing the door.

Tail joins him at the ramp, and he tucks a vibroblade in the chink of one of the greaves. They walk into the rain and make their way towards the door. Boba itches to fiddle with the flimsy gun, already missing his usual blaster. The rain echoes strangely on the plastoid armour, and Boba is relieved when they make it through the bay door. The scene in the cargo hold looks the same as Boba remembers, excepting the different armour on the troopers that stride from place to place. 

Nobody spares him a glance, going about their tasks with mechanical focus. Boba spots the hallway and makes towards it. Once the door slides shut behind them Tail makes for a plug and Boba pulls off his helmet with a sigh, fiddling with the HUD. 

A few moments pass before the door opens again, and a single stormtrooper walks through. 

They pause when they spot Boba, who tries not to twitch. He just needs them to get a little closer so he can capture them. Eventually, they sidle up beside him, and speak before he can move.

“Are you from the Rebellion?” A feminine voice asks quietly.

Boba turns to them, surprised, and smiles wryly. “If you’re trying to rebel, I recommend not saying the exact words.”

The trooper exhales sharply, stammering. Boba grins.

“Relax, kid. I’m not a rebel, but I sure ain’t an Imperial either.”

The trooper takes off their helmet, revealing a teenage girl, around Boba’s age. “You’re not a rebel? But you don’t act like the other clones. What are you doing?”

“I’m not a regular clone. Is that why you followed me?”

“Two troopers left. One came back, with a droid, and didn’t report in.”

“I was hoping nobody caught any of that.”

“I’ll tell you what, I won’t turn you in if you get me out of here.”

“And take you to the Rebellion?” Boba laughs. “I’m gonna need a bit more help for that. Tail, have you found anything?”

Tail beeps twice.

“What are you doing?” The girl asks.

“I’m trying to find someone.”

“The computer won’t tell you where they are in the station. I can help you. They’re here for sure?”

Boba nods. “What’s your name?”

The girl grins. “TK-15825, or Fritz if you’d like. You?”

Boba hesitates. “Bly.” He hopes she doesn’t know about Bly.

“Alright Bly, who are you looking for?”

“His name is Commander Cody.”

Fritz shifts. “We don’t...use names here, sorry. What does he look like?”

Boba puts his helmet on and starts walking, anxious to get out of the hallway. He waves for Tail to follow as Fritz jogs along beside him.

“He’s a clone, and he’s got a scar around his eye.”

Fritz chuckles. “Great! I know exactly who you’re talking about. TC-2224, we call him Gramps.”

The room at the end of the hall is full of various troopers chatting quietly. A main room, perhaps.

“Why Gramps?” Boba asks quietly.

“Well, he’s not old at all, really, but he’s obviously a veteran. He also looks out for the younger ones, even though he doesn’t say much. I’ll be honest, Bly, I wouldn’t think he was human if he didn’t sneak the shinies food, and if he didn’t have those nightmares. I figure the war must’ve messed him up, because he doesn’t seem...all there.”

“Nightmares? And what do you mean, ‘not all there’?”

“I shouldn’t tell you, really. We don’t talk about nightmares here, but I guess he is your friend. During the day he’s...blank, mechanical. But at night he’ll wake up screaming. Something about following orders, or the word ‘traitor’, or a name: Obi-Wan.”

Boba contemplates that. “So you think he’s blank because of the war?”

“Must be. All of the clones are like that. They’re like droids. We avoid them. The only reason I know Gramps is because of the nightmares, and because he seems to care, even though he hardly speaks. Is he a rebel?”

Boba sighs. “I told you, _I’m_ not a rebel. He’s a...an old friend. Tell me, do you know if there _are_ clones in the Rebellion?”

“I’ve heard rumours, but not much. If there are, there aren't many.”

“I just need one. Do you have a contact?”

“Yes, sir.”

Boba ignores that. “Then we’re set.”

They finally make it to the door, and Fritz huffs, “Ready?”

They enter before Boba can decide what his answer is.

He spots him right away, strolling behind a line of troopers who are practicing shooting. Boba pauses, watching the familiar sight, chest clenching at how much Cody resembles Jango in that moment, before he notices something. Cody stops, moves beside a trooper, and reaches a hand out to change their grip _to something worse._

Boba huffs, “I should’ve known.”

Fritz glances at him. “What?”

“How good a shot are you?”

Fritz pauses. “Honestly, it’s my weakness. I’m--”

“It’s every stormtrooper’s weakness.” Boba interrupts, staring at Cody. “He’s been rebelling this whole time.”

Boba watches with wonder as Cody repeats the action with another trooper. “He’s made you all bad shots.”

“What? That can’t be right! Why would he do that? It would kill us! Maybe he’s just a bad shot.”

Boba nearly laughs. “Not him. Did he teach you anything else?”

“Combat. I think he likes that. He wipes the floor with us, but we’re all good at it.”

“That’s Cody alright. He left you incompetent, but not defenseless. Let’s wait until he’s alone.”  
  


Boba sits on the mats with a chuckle, and Fritz hesitantly follows suit. Tail comes to rest against the wall by their side, and they all watch Cody’s silent instruction. Boba points out how he’s teaching them wrong, and explains what they should be doing instead.

Soon, the troopers file out, and Cody is left cleaning up targets. Boba stands and walks into the boxed area, taking off his helmet. Fritz and Tail follow at a wary distance.

“Kote. It’s been a while.”  
  


Cody doesn’t move, but he clearly tenses up.

“How’s the Empire been treating you?”

He turns around, and Boba startles at the weariness on his face. His expression is blank when he responds. “I serve my Emperor.”

Fritz inhales at the sound of his voice.

“You lived to serve someone else, once. What happened to Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Cody shifts into a fighting stance, baring his teeth. “The traitor is dead. Good soldiers—good soldiers follow orders.”

Boba steps closer, sighing at the thought of having to fight Cody. “What’s wrong with you?”

Cody lunges.

By all logic, the fight should end with Boba and Fritz dead. Boba hadn’t yet been able to achieve Cody’s level of skill and ferocity, even with years as a bounty hunter. But somehow, Cody is not fighting as he usually did. It’s as if there’s something forcing him back, slowing his reaction times. He still lands a few hard hits on Boba, but Boba is able to hold his own, twisting out of Cody’s grip and avoiding his fists. Eventually, Cody tackles him, and they hit the ground hard. Boba fights to twist out from underneath him, but Cody is still stronger. Tail squeals in fear. 

Finally, Fritz jumps in and wraps an arm around Cody’s shoulder, pulling him back just enough for Boba to free himself. Cody whips a fist around and smashes Fritz in the head. She flails backwards and Boba flips Cody over, pinning him and forcing his arm behind his back.

“Why are you here?” Boba asks quietly.

Cody’s voice wavers as he speaks, “I serve the Emperor.”

Boba bashes his head against the floor, and Cody goes limp. “Wrong answer.” He pants.

Fritz chuckles weakly from beside Boba, and he looks over to where she is sprawled out on the floor. “That was fun,” she says.

“It was easier than it should have been. Something’s off.”

“That was easy?”

“We won, didn’t we?”

Fritz raises her eyebrows. “So what are you going to do?”

Boba looks back down at Cody, whose face has softened in unconsciousness. Boba realizes just how young Cody still is, despite the grey hairs. “We’re kidnapping him.”

_That_ is easier said than done. It’s not quite possible to drag a body through an Imperial station without drawing attention. They sit in silence for a few minutes, puzzling it over, before Fritz jumps up. “Gonk droid!” She shouts.

“Pardon?” Boba looks up.

She runs to the door and steps out, calling out. “Come here! Yes, you! I need your help!”

Boba stands, tensing for another fight, when Fritz re-enters, followed by a lumbering GNK power droid.

“We hollow this guy out, and put him inside!”

They put Cody in a gonk droid.

The walk to the cargo bay is easy, albeit slow, hindered as they are by the doid. The trouble lies when they enter the hold, and find a small army of troopers, lined up and facing them in ominous silence.

Fritz and Boba both freeze. Tail and the gonk droid also stop. Boba vaguely wonders if the troopers expect them to talk first. As if summoned, one of the unmarked troopers step forward.

“Intruder, you are under arrest for attacking two officers, impersonating an officer, and entering Imperial grounds without permission. T-15825, you are under arrest for assisting a criminal.”  
  


Boba sighs. “I don’t know if I can fight this many.” He whispers.

Fritz straightens. “We might not have to.”

“Fritz, we’re being arrested, There isn’t exactly much of a choice.”  
  


Fritz steps forward, taking off her helmet. “Follow my lead.”

Boba warily takes off his own helmet as she speaks.

“Fellow soldiers, I understand that you are here to serve the Emperor. I don’t know why you are doing so. Maybe you didn’t have a choice. Maybe you want to support your family. Maybe you want to see the galaxy. Or maybe you actually believe in the Empire. Whatever the case, I know you have all been trained by one man while on Kamino. TC-2224. He has helped us and made us better and supported every shiny that ever needed it. Even if it wasn’t obvious, I know you’ve all seen it.

“But he needs help too. You’ve seen his nightmares. He’s hurting, caught in something we can’t see. This man here once knew him, and wants to save him.

“We have TC-2224 in this droid here, and we only want to take him and go. Please, let us. We only want to save the man who has saved all of you.”

The troopers are silent, and Boba squeezes his eyes shut. “We’re gonna get shot.”

Someone moves. Then somebody else moves. A quiet voice calls out. “You won’t hurt him?”

Fritz smiles. “No. We’re going to heal him.”

The trooper in front lowers his gun, and like a ripple in a lake, all the others follow suit.

People step aside, creating a space for them to pass through. A few troopers even take off their helmets, revealing faces all too young to be fighting a war. _But really_ , Boba thinks, _who’s old enough to fight a war?_

Fritz leans over. “Take him out. We’ll carry him, and leave the droid.”  
  


Boba obliges, feeling awed by the mutual respect for Cody overcoming training and duty. _Of course,_ Boba thinks, _Cody always was special._

He hoists Cody out of the droid and pulls a limp arm over his shoulder. Fritz grabs Cody’s other arm, and, with Tail whirring behind them, they walk to the large cargo door. It opens as they approach, and they step into the rain. Nobody speaks, and nobody has to. The rain feels different to Boba, as if it is cleansing him. They board his ship, and he shakes his wet hair as the door closes. _Force, I’m turning into a damn poet._

Fritz gently and wordlessly takes Cody, and Boba goes to start the ship.

He’s surprised to realize that he and Fritz already work together like a well-oiled machine, and that he’d trusted her back there, even in the face of seemingly insurmountable odds. He decides to wonder about that after they’ve solved all their other problems.

He calculates a routine hyperspace jump, and pushes the lever forward.

Once in neutral space, he stops the ship. As if reading his mind, Fritz appears in the doorway to the cockpit.

“I laid him in your cot. I hope you don’t mind.”

Boba waves her off. “That’s fine. It’s not like there’s anywhere else. We do need to talk though, preferably before he wakes up.”

She nods, and they head to the hold and sit down.

Boba inhales. “First off, my name isn’t Bly.”

Fritz nods. “I know. You’re Boba Fett.”

Boba blinks, and Fritz laughs before elaborating. “I knew you wouldn’t give me your real name. Your real armour was in your quarters. It’s pretty recognizable, even to a stormtrooper.”

Boba grins, leaning forward. “I have a reputation?”

Fritz shakes her head fondly. “Don’t get cocky.”  
  


Boba leans back again, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. “Never do. Alright, can you contact the Rebellion?”

Fritz nods. “My cousin is part of it. He gave me a comm a while ago. It should still work.”

“That’s good. We’re gonna need Rebels to help us with Cody. Something’s wrong, and I think another clone would know what to do.”

“That’s a big maybe. How will you even find them?”

“I need to speak with the leaders. Hopefully our combined knowledge of the Empire is enough to grant us an audience. Besides, I need their help with something else too.”

Fritz cocks her head. “What?”

“I’m looking for someone.”

Fritz suddenly looks distant. “Someone you’re close to?”

Boba smiles. “Not me. This is for Cody too. They both saved my life once, and I think they’ll want to see each other again.”

Fritz nods. “That’s sweet of you.”

Boba flushes and stands. “Well, let’s call them. We need to get into hyperspace as quickly as possible.”

Fritz’s cousin is glad to see her, but there is a lot of convincing before he is granted permission to send them coordinates for the Rebel base.

Boba comes clean right away, explaining that he has no alliance with the Rebellion or the Empire, but that he has found former Marshall Commander Cody, who seems robotic, almost controlled, and that he wants to speak to any clones he can.

Cody’s name seems to carry some weight, as Fritz’s cousin’s eyes widen with recognition. The station leader nods briskly, agreeing to share their location and promising to find the people Boba needs.

Boba sighs when the call ends, plugging in the new coordinates and pushing them into hyperspace. “I hope they have fuel, because all this travelling has sucked me dry.”

…

The moon of Crion is lush with forests, but there is a clearing just large enough for Boba to land the ship. He’s put his own armour back on, but he keeps the helmet under his arm as the ramp lowers. _It can’t hurt to show a familiar face,_ he thinks.

The station leader comes to meet them, followed by young Rebels wearing mismatched plastoid armour and camouflaging tunics.

“Welcome. I’m glad you’ve arrived safely.” The leader says.

“Thank you for your willingness to help. I’m afraid I had to stun him on the way, but he’s otherwise unharmed.”  
  


“Commander Cody was famous amongst the GAR. He could prove a formidable ally. I reached out to everyone I was able to, and you’ve drawn some attention. We’ve got a few troopers heading our way, as well as one of our Council members, who I believe knew the Commander.”

Boba raises his eyebrows. He wonders if the Council member is Obi-Wan, and if he’s unknowingly accomplished his goal.

“We’ll be glad of their help and insight. I never fought in the war, but Cody was a good man. I want to help him, if I can.”  
  


“Have hope, my friend. I have no doubt we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

…

The wait is agony, especially when Fritz is pulled away by her cousin for an introduction to her new home. She allows herself to be led away, smiling sadly at Boba. Boba wonders if he’ll see her again before he leaves, and tries not to wonder what he’ll do if he doesn’t.

The ship that finally lands in the clearing is unassuming, but the people inside are not. Senator Organa strides out of the ship, flanked by two clone troopers wearing orange and green, respectively. Boba is shocked to see Organa, an Imperial senator on a Rebel base. _Although_ , Boba thinks, _it’s not that surprising_. Organa has always been a rare politician: one with morals. 

He is slightly disappointed that it isn’t Obi-Wan making his way off the ship. Of course, Boba will find him eventually.

“Greetings.” Organa nods. “Let’s speak inside.”  
  


The meeting room is abnormally empty, and Boba becomes aware that he is speaking with one of _the_ leaders of the Rebellion. Bail stands at the hologram table, watching Boba with an impassive expression. Only years of experience tracking targets allows Boba to see the thinly veiled worry and exhaustion that seems to be weighing the Senator down.

“I’ll get straight to the point. Why have you brought Commander Cody here?”

Boba shrugs, pondering. “I’m not a clone in any way that matters, but Cody is the closest thing I have to a brother. I want to help him.”

“The clone troopers I brought seem to know exactly what is wrong with him. I believe he will be alright.”

“Thank you, that’s reassuring. However, that isn’t the only reason I came to you.”

Organa almost smiles, and his eyes twinkle. “Oh?”

“I’ve recently learned that one Jedi did not die with the Republic. I know there are Jedi in the Rebellion, so I was hoping you would know where I could find him.”

Bail’s sudden smile is, Boba notes, completely fake. “Why do you think I would know where your Jedi is?”

“If he’s alive, somebody knows where he is. He was quite famous. Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Bail’s eyes sharpen. “Master Kenobi is dead. Your information was mistaken.”

“The Empire makes mistakes, but not, I think, with this. You _do_ know where he is.”

“You must understand my wariness. You have a reputation for your ruthlessness, and now you want to know the location of a man who the Empire would stop at nothing to kill. It was already a risk exposing myself to you.”

“I understand. Really, I do. But it’s not for me, and if it makes you feel better, I don’t even need to know. Cody, however, deserves to. I believe they’d like to see each other again. If you don’t want me to know, I implore you to arrange Cody’s transportation.”

Bail bows his head, the decision seeming to draw years off him. “I don’t have the resources or the anonymity to make that happen. But you’re right, Obi-Wan would be very unhappy if I kept Cody from him. Can I trust you?”

“Both of them saved me from bad path, once. I am not a good man, but I am an honourable one, and I have a debt to pay. Nobody will learn his location from me.”  
  


“Then I will take a chance. He is on Tatooine. I don’t know the specifics, but I trust you’ll be able to find him, especially with the Commander’s help. Get some rest, and go when he is recovered.”

Boba nods, already thinking about places to look on Tatooine. “Thank you.” He turns to leave.

“Boba?”

Boba turns back to Organa.

“Commander Cody would be very helpful to the Rebellion. Do you think he’ll consider returning to us?”

“Will Obi-Wan be joining the Rebellion?”

Bail pauses, before shaking his head.

“Then no, I don’t think Cody will be coming back.”

“And you? We could use someone with your talents.”

It’s Boba’s turn to shake his head. “I’m sorry, but no. I like you, and I harbour no love for the Empire, but nobody ever wins a war. You will not have an enemy in me, and I owe you a favour should you need it, but I don’t like to get involved.”

Organa inclines his head. “I understand. If you change your mind, you will be welcomed with open arms. I think you _are_ a good man, my friend, despite what you say. May the Force be with you.”

Boba grins, putting his helmet on. “Good luck to you too.”

…

The only indication that Cody has woken up is an increase in the heart monitor’s tempo. Cody is still lying completely still, as if afraid to move. Boba clears his throat. “Hey Kote, you’re safe.”

Cody’s eyes open immediately, giving up the charade, and he sits up with a wince. He raises a hand to his temple, hovering over the new scar.

“How do you feel?”

Boba can see Cody cataloging his body with military precision. “Sore, and my head aches. Three out of ten.”

“You had a surgery. They removed a tumour of some kind. A chip?”

Cody inhales softly. “Fives.” 

“What?”

“What day is it? What’s your name, trooper?”

Boba ignores the second question, and pauses on the first. “What’s the last day you remember?”

“Utapau, 16:5:22”

“Force, what did they do to you? Cody, it’s been more than five years since then. They hardly even use the Great ReSynchronization as a calendar anymore”

Cody’s fists clench, and he scans Boba’s face for a lie. “The war?”

Boba is almost impressed by Cody’s information absorption. “Over. Nobody won.”

“Where’s the General? Where are my men?”

“I don’t know where your men are. Obi-Wan Kenobi is alive, but he’s not here.”

“What’s your name, trooper?”

“I’m not a trooper. I’m Boba.”

“Boba? Force.” Cody is practically vibrating with tension, but he handles the situation with admirable control. “Can you take me to the General? Where is he?”

“I will take you to him, I promise. First, I need you to rest. A lot has happened, and you’ll want to be caught up.”

Cody nods warily. Boba inhales. “I’ll tell you what I know. There’s also a few clone troopers here. Maybe they have information I don’t.”

He launches into the story of the Empire, and watches as Cody’s face crumbles.

…

Cody immediately recognizes both of the troopers, a feat if Boba ever saw one. “Wooley! Gree!”

The two troopers grin, and Wooley cackles. “Hey Commander! Knew you couldn’t die.”

They both sit on Cody’s bed, and Wooley reaches up a hand to tug on Cody’s recently grown curls. Boba becomes aware that nobody has touched _him_ in years. Some part of him aches for the bond between regular clone troopers.

“What happened, vod?” Cody asks.  
  


Wooley looks sad, and Boba notes that he is much more expressive than Cody. “The...Republic fell. The Empire took its place. You’ve been working for them.”

“I can’t remember any of that. Was it the chip?”

Gree nods. 

“Wooley...what happened to Obi-Wan?”

Wooley hesitates, and Gree cuts in. “The Jedi are dead. We killed them. You shot your General down.”

“That...that can’t be right. That was a dream! Those were just nightmares!”

“They weren’t. I...I killed Luminara.”

“But…” Cody looks at Boba, who shakes his head, mouthing ‘after’. “I’m sorry Gree.”

Gree nods, silent, before lurching forward and wrapping his arms around Cody. He hugs Gree back, closing his eyes and placing a hand on the back of Gree’s head. They look so young in that moment, so vulnerable and reminiscent of the cadets on Kamino that they once were.

Boba looks away.

Wooley tugs on Cody’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “So, are you joining the Rebellion?”

“I’ve...got something I need to do. I don’t know if I’m…” He looks at Boba, who shakes his head again. “I’m probably not coming back.”

“Cody...you’re not doing anything stupid, right? I know you were closer to your General than any of us ever were, but—”

“I’m not gonna space myself, don’t worry. Boba’s coming with me.”

Gree pulls away, glancing at Boba before turning back to Cody. “Then we’ll come too.”

“He’s not staying. I have...a long term mission. I’m sorry. I’d tell you more, but I don’t know much yet.”

Gree stands suddenly, and Wooley follows. “So you are joining the Rebellion, in your own way. It was good to see you Kote, but we’ll leave you to it. Say goodbye before you go?”

Cody nods, smiling. “Of course.”

“I’m glad you made it out. We all deserved it, but you definitely deserve it.” Gree says.

Cody looks saddened, and Gree walks out. Wooley ruffles Cody’s hair as he stands as well, following Gree with a smile as a goodbye.

“None of that was a lie, right?” Cody asks Boba.

“I don’t think so. We’re going to find him, but I don’t know if you’ll want to stay.”

“Is Obi-Wan staying?”

“I believe so.”

Cody crosses his arms. “Then so am I.”  
  


“Cody…”

“How did he survive?” Cody interrupts. “If I couldn’t even remember anything, what stopped me from killing him?”

“I...I think you tried. I don’t know how he survived.”  
  


Cody presses his head into his hands. “My job was to protect him. That was my purpose. I...I shouldn’t go. I can stay here, with my brothers, and he’ll be safe.”

Boba furrows his brow. “Cody, you love him, and he loves you. I could see it when I met him, and you weren’t even there. He’ll want you there.”  
  


“He never...I’ll go. But I want to scout him out, see how he’s doing, before I approach him.”

Boba nods. “That’s fair. Whatever you need. But you _do_ need to see him.”

…

They leave soon after, once a harried nurse clears Cody. He’s recovered astonishingly fast, but really, it was just a small incision.

Cody says goodbye to Gree and Wooley, and Boba heads onto the ship, unwilling to witness the no-doubt loving goodbyes and seamless companionship. Tail has decided to join the Rebellion in memory of Master Fisto, so it seems Boba will soon be all alone again. 

He hears footsteps echoing up the ramp, but they don’t sound like Cody. He turns, and sees Fritz standing in the doorway.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?”

Boba keeps his face impassive, heart pounding at the sight of someone he was forcing himself to forget. “We haven’t talked in days. We knew each other for hours. We helped each other out, that’s it.”  
  


Fritz blinks slowly, stepping forward. “Do you really believe that?”

“I’ve only ever had business partners.”

“Cody is your friend.” Fritz points out. Boba notices that she no longer calls him Gramps.

“I haven’t seen him in years. I owed him a favour. It was a transaction.”

“We both know you didn’t have to do it. Just like you didn’t need to help Tail, or me. You’re scared of getting attached. I get it.”  
  


Boba fights for words, eyes stinging.

Fritz speaks again before he can make up an excuse. “It’s okay, Boba. Just...think about coming back. You could have a home here, friends, a goal worth fighting for. And...I’d like to see you again.”

Boba manages a silent nod. Fritz smiles fondly and turns, passing Cody on her way back down the ramp. Boba watches dumbly as she stops him. “You probably don’t remember me, but I was a stormtrooper, and you trained me on Kamino. I had to relearn how to hold a damn blaster because of you, but you also saved my life, so many lives, even though you had no control of your own mind. Thank you, really. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Cody blinks, and she grins, snapping into a salute. “It was an honour, sir. Boba’s waiting for you.”

Boba flushes, even though nobody can see him. Cody nods, continuing onto the ship.

“Who was that?” He asks Boba.

“She helped us escape.”

“Is what she said true?”

Boba walks to the cockpit, and Cody follows. “I don’t know. You weren’t there, really, but I got glimpses. Maybe you were able to break through in some ways.”

Cody sits in the co-pilot seat, automatically assisting Boba in guiding the ship into orbit.

“So I tried to kill my General, even though I had some power to prevent it.”

Boba pauses for a moment as they exit atmo. “He’s still alive, isn’t he?”

Cody doesn’t answer, and once they enter hyperspace, he stands and leaves. Boba lets him go.

…

Tatooine is just as horrible as Boba remembers. They land in Mos Eisley, finding a tiny docking bay run by an old Sullustan who doesn’t ask any questions. They head out of the city and towards an outpost in the desert. Boba figures that people desperate for business won’t complain about drawing a map.

Boba’s theory is right. The kid manning the counter is bored out of his mind, and all-too-willing to draw a map and explain the various landmarks on the barren planet. Cody stands behind Boba, looking for all intents and purposes like an antisocial father. Boba feels a little pang at the idea.

Once the map is provided and a crate of parts is given in return, the pair sit in the shade of the building to discuss.

“He won’t be in a town. He’d stand out too much. Strangers draw attention in places like these.” Cody points out.

“So that narrows it down to the millions of uninhabited klicks.”

Cody closes his eyes, thinking. “Somewhere dangerous. With cover. Somewhere most people couldn’t survive.”

Boba scans the map, spotting a circle marked with a messy skull, labelled ‘Jundland Wastes’.

“There.” Boba says, pointing.

Cody nods. “Let’s check it out.”

The boy rents out speeders to them, and they make their way towards the cliffs.

Cody has donned some crude armour, scratched and mismatched. He doesn’t have a helmet, so he squints as they fly across the sand, hair blowing in the wind.

Once they reach the cliffs, they slow until they’re just rumbling along. Boba scans their surroundings through his helmet.

But it is Cody, minutes later, who calls out, “Wait.”

They stop beside a completely unassuming cliffside, and Boba turns to Cody, whose eyes are closed again. He takes a breath before opening them and pointing to the left. “I think we should go that way.”

Boba raises his eyebrows. “What? Up the cliffs?”

Cody shrugs. “I have a feeling. The man we’re trying to find told me to trust those.”

Boba sighs, stepping off his bike. “I have a jetpack. What about you?”

“It’ll only take me a few minutes to grapple up. Go ahead.”

Boba obliges, and sure enough, he is only on the ledge for a minute or so before Cody pulls himself over.

The landscape ahead is dotted with clusters of boulders, and Boba feels like Cody could maybe be right.

“This is it.” Cody murmurs.

They step forward slowly, picking their way across the plains carefully.

“He’ll have traps. Hopefully we see them before we fall into them.”

“That would be a hell of a reunion.” Boba laughs awkwardly.

Cody doesn’t answer. After a few minutes of silence, he holds a hand out. “There.”

Boba scans the ground. “Where?”

Cody chuckles nervously. “I don’t know.” He moves to the side, stepping behind a large rock.

Boba joins him, sighing, and they watch.

Like a mythical creature long sought after, Obi-Wan Kenobi emerges from what looks like a boulder, but must be a house. Cody inhales softly, and Boba grins underneath his helmet. 

Obi-Wan looks alright, if a bit thin, and his hair has new streaks of silver. He seems to be walking towards a cliff in the distance, but before Boba can process, he stops, as if he’s heard something. His robes billow slightly as he turns sharply in their direction, head tilting in that strange way of his.

“Cody?” He calls, voice cracking with hurt and misuse, as if he doesn’t dare to hope.

Cody freezes for a second before standing, as if he can’t control his movements. Tears are streaming down his face.

Obi-Wan lets out a whine, and Cody is leaping forward, and Obi-Wan is sprinting their way, and they’re colliding with each other, two suns in a desert. They hug like they were starving without it, before Obi-Wan puts a hand on the back of Cody’s neck and brings their foreheads together in a mock-Kedalbe kiss. Boba feels as if he’s interrupting, but he stands anyway. Obi-Wan turns, kind, joyful blue eyes shining. “Boba Fett?”

Boba trudges towards them, eying the ground warily for a trap that doesn’t appear.

Cody strokes a hand over Obi-Wan’s hair, muttering something about haircuts. Obi-Wan runs a finger over Cody’s scar and looks back at Boba. “Hello, my friend.”  
  


His smile is benevolent and genuine, and Boba takes off his helmet, grinning in return. 

“Obi-Wan.” He nods.

“I owe you a very great debt. You’ve brought someone very important to me.”  
  


“I’m returning a favour.”

Obi-Wan’s laugh is relieved, as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Cody steps back slowly, still watching Obi-Wan as if every second is precious. Perhaps it is.

“Would you like to come inside?” Obi-Wan asks.

Boba nods, and they enter the house, which is very well-camouflaged from the outside.

“Please, sit.”  
  


Boba takes in the modest setting; a cot, a table with a few chairs, a wooden chest, and a small bookshelf. Obi-Wan patters towards a doorway, footsteps ghostly silent, and Boba sits down, glancing up at Cody, who looks as if every emotion possible is slamming into him at lightspeed. He shoots Boba a shaky and apologetic smile before warily following Obi-Wan into what must be the kitchen.

Boba hears murmuring voices and quiet crying and sudden silence and then the sound of a whistling kettle. Moments later, Obi-Wan comes out again, followed closely behind by Cody.

_They look so...right together_ , Boba thinks, _the lean, weary Jedi with the scarred, tan Commander._ Boba realizes that they have matching grey hairs lining their temples. Graciously, he doesn’t notice that Obi-Wan’s hair is mussed or that both their lips are a little swollen. It’s nothing that surprises him, or that they don’t deserve.

They both join Boba at the table, side-by-side as if they’ve always been that way, and Obi-Wan slides a mug to Boba. “How have you been?”

Boba shrugs. “Working. I’ve managed to do fairly well, thanks to your help.”

“That’s good, my friend. It was all I wanted. If I may, how did you manage to find me?”

Boba laughs. “I figured you were dead, had been for years. But the Empire contacted me recently, and offered me a job to find you.”

“Do you work for the Empire, then?”

“Not at all. Obviously, I turned it down. But I remembered how you both helped me all those years ago, and I figured I was being handed an opportunity to return the favour.”

“Obi-Wan gave you my comm, back then, and you never reached out.” Cody interrupts.

Boba wraps his hands around his mug, looking down. “I...I don’t know why I didn’t. I think I was scared. But I’m tired of being a loner. I wanted to do something for someone else.”  
  


“Well I’m grateful, no matter your reason.” Obi-Wan says. “However I must ask: can I trust you not to expose me to the Empire?”

“In a different life, I would be a slave under their rule. Believe me, you are safe with me.”  
  


“And have you found what you’re looking for?”

Boba thinks of X-wings and forests and hope and a soft voice asking him to come back. “I think so. The Rebellion’s recruiting.”

Obi-Wan smiles, face full of pride, as if Boba had answered correctly, and Boba thinks of Jango, of fathers, and smiles back.

“You’re a strong man, Boba, and the Rebellion will be lucky to have you. But you’re also a good man, and it brings me joy to see you haven’t forgotten it.”

Boba feels something that might be tears welling up in his eyes, and he stands. “Thank you, but I should go.”

Cody and Obi-Wan both stand as well, following Boba back outside. Cody turns to Obi-Wan. 

“Are you sure?” He asks softly.

Obi-Wan lifts a hand, cupping Cody’s cheek. “Please.” He says.

Cody nods slightly, kissing Obi-Wan’s palm ever-so-gently before turning to Boba. Suddenly, Boba is engulfed in a hug. Sighing with overwhelming contentment, Boba hugs back. “Vod.” He whispers, and he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy endings are nice! Boba gets some found family, and realizes that he was never alone. 
> 
> Fritz kinda just appeared, but I really like her (if I’m psychoanalyzing, she’s probably a self-insert, but that’s another conversation). Anyways, i kinda liked where she and Boba progressed naturally.
> 
> Kudos and comments are my lifeblood, so please let me know what you thought!


End file.
